<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day Nine: Fight by zizzlekwum</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26979382">Day Nine: Fight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zizzlekwum/pseuds/zizzlekwum'>zizzlekwum</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>31 Days of Wayhaven 2020 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>31 Days of Wayhaven, Angst du Mortain, F/M, Felix interruptus, fight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:29:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26979382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zizzlekwum/pseuds/zizzlekwum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam takes it upon himself to make sure she has the skills to effectively combat the supernatural, should it come to that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adam du Mortain/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>31 Days of Wayhaven 2020 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day Nine: Fight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Late, I know, but I'm working on catching up. This one was particularly fun to write, for some reason.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“As a human, you will be at an immediate disadvantage in a physical altercation with almost any supernatural.” Adam holds up a hand when I open my mouth to protest, silencing me. “This has nothing to do with your ability in combat, only that most supernaturals are inherently stronger than the average human, and as a human, you will have to compensate for this in other ways.”</p><p>“And what do you suggest?”</p><p>“For starters, it would be most beneficial for you to not engage without one or more of us with you as backup,” he says.</p><p>“The whole point of me training with you is so that doesn’t have to happen,” I point out, crossing my arms over my chest.</p><p>Adam shakes his head, frowning. “That is incorrect. The purpose of these training exercises is to ensure you are able to adequately defend yourself in the event you are in a physical altercation with a supernatural opponent, whether or not you have backup.”</p><p>“You’re splitting hairs.” I pause, frowning. “You know, I never understood that expression. It makes no sense! Who even sp—”</p><p>“Murphy,” Adam interjects, voice stern but without anger. “Focus.”</p><p>“Right. Training.” I shrug, giving him a sheepish smile. “My bad.”</p><p>He nods. “As I was saying, whenever possible, you should do your best to avoid engaging with the supernatural unless you have backup. When you are in a fight, you will have to rely on skills other than brute force, as it will likely be ineffective against most supernatural creatures.” He shifts into a fighting stance. I follow his lead. “When striking an opponent, you will want to aim for the most vulnerable parts of their body in order to compensate for the innate differences in strength. What are some examples of places to target with any kind of attack, not just a punch?”</p><p>“Eyes. Throat.” I make a vague gesture toward the general vicinity of each part of his body as I list them. “A solid hit to the back of the knees. Nose would probably stun them at least, if I have a good shot. Groin, too, especially for a guy.”</p><p>“Good.” Adam nods in approval. “You can also try for a hit to the kidney, if you get a chance, though a skilled opponent will not often leave themself open to such an attack. The solar plexus can also stun someone.”</p><p>“Where—<em>exactly</em>—is that?” I ask, frowning. “I mean, I know it’s pretty much right here—” I take a second to tap the area just below my chest with two fingers, “—but is there a specific area here I should aim for?”</p><p>Adam steps toward me. “Here,” he explains, taking my hand and moving it so the two fingers I had been using to indicate where I was talking about are now resting just below his sternum. “Below the chest but just above the stomach. Make sure to deliver the blow with a slight upward angle.” He looks to me to make sure I understand, letting go of my hand at my nod.</p><p>I do my best to ignore the memory of how his chest felt underneath my fingers, letting my arm fall back to my side. “Right,” I say, trying not to react to how close he is, having not yet taken a step back again. “Anywhere else?”</p><p> He taps the side of my forehead lightly. “The temple, if you can hit it just right.” Gently, he places his hands on the side of my head, pressing the target area slightly with his fingers; I have to fight to keep my breathing steady, making an effort to resist the urge to lean into his hands. “And slightly below the ears, towards the back of the head,” he finishes softly, absentmindedly stroking my cheek with his thumb.</p><p>Feeling brave, I reach up with my own hand to touch the back of his head. “Here?” I ask, my voice catching.</p><p>“Yes,” he breathes. He doesn’t say anything else for a moment, then opens his mouth again to speak. “Sam—”</p><p>“Are you guys done yet?” Felix’s voice shocks Adam back to his default, emotionally-distant state, causing him to drop his hands and take a large step away from me. “Sam and I are supposed to keep watching Supernatural and I’m bored.”</p><p>“We’ve barely started, Felix,” I answer with an even tone, trying to avoid glaring at him for ruining the moment.</p><p>“The more you interrupt us, the longer it will take,” Adam says stiffly, avoiding looking at me. “She will find you when we are done.”</p><p>“Okay, okay, I’m leaving.” Felix backs away with his hands raised. “Wouldn’t want to distract you and make you take even longer.” He exits the room, leaving Adam and I alone again.</p><p>Adam swallows. “Are you ready to try out what I just showed you?”</p><p>I nod, trying to clear my head. “Sure,” I tell him, shifting back into a fighting stance. “Ready when you are.”</p><p>I make a mental note to have a talk with Felix later about using his vampire senses to listen before barging in next time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm particularly proud of that "Felix interruptus" tag. That should become a thing XD</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>